Arrival of New Competition
Friends Meru and Izaya were leaving a training session with their respective captains before deciding to head over to Sokyoku Hill. "Hey pal. That was some good stuff back there. When did you learn to do those techniques." Izaya questioned as he turned to Meru. "Hm? Uh me? I didn't do anything special I-I-I don't know what you're talking about pal." Meru said nervously. Appearing infront of the two men stood a man with a child following him from behind. "Hey who are those guys, Kiyomasa? Makimaru said while putting his head to the side looking at the men. "Are one of you name Meru? Kiyomasa asked. Turning abrubtly, Meru turned to look at two men "Nope, neither of us are. What business do you have with him anyway?" "I am here from The Mori Clan, I am here for something. I think one of you are the man I am looking for. Kiyomasa said, drawing his Zanpakuto from its sheath. "Makimaru, I want you to stand back, this man is wanted by Lord Yoshitsugu. Kiyomasa said in a serious and calm voice" "Ahhh ok Kiyomasa" Then jumping back and landing on a rock, Makimaru watched what is about to happen. "Let me ask you something, Meru." Kiyomasa said pointing to the man in a white shinigami uniform. "Wait! Who is Lord Yoshitsugu? I don't even know anyone by that name or anything about the Mori clan. And besides didn't I just say that I wasn't Meru?" Meru spoke as he raised his hands to plead his innocence. "Hey, You that man, father said look for a man that is in a white shinigami robes and his spiritual energy is able to manifests its self as water!" Makimaru said pointing to the man in the white Shinigami robes. "Makimaru calm down, it is a simple test. You in the white show me your spiritual energy and if manifests itself as water then you are our man." Kiyomasa said with a calm and cool look on his face. "You wonder who Yoshitsugu is right? "You wish to know about the Mori clan" kiyomasa asked "If you want to find out a question, you have to give me an answers. So tell me are you Meru Mutsumi?" Kiyomasa asked, looking at the man in white. Manisfesting his spiritual energy, nothing shoe except for a blue aura. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong guy here." Meru sighed in frustration. "See? He's not Meru. And besides what does your leader even want with Meru anyway? Well not like you'll find Meru here anyway." Izaya smirked as he sat on the ground. "Drop the act you stupid fools. I know meru the being in the white robes, you are surpressing your full energy. You can't fool me, I have seen that trick for years now. I will ask you once again are you meru?" Kiyomasa said as he started to take his pose to release his shikai state. Giving off his own spiritual energy, that rivals one of the more experienced captians. Taking on the form a dark blue mass, it started to go within the area, then making it way to the young men. "Now before my energy chokes you to death, I am an honorable man. You can't lie to me I was a former captain." Kiyomasa said with a small grin on his face. "Now will you tell me, the truth are you the one name Meru?" Kiyomasa said as his energy started to go over to the man in the white shinigami robes. Jumping up onto a rock, Meru looked confused. "If you say you already know who Meru is and you are positive that its me, then why did you bother asking in the first place? I already said many times that it isn't me. Yet you keep asking. And besides you never told us what you Lord wants with Meru in the first place." "Then if you are not the boy, lead me to him and as for lord yoshitsugu I can tell you anything you want to know."Kiyomasa said while putting his zanpakuto back into its sheath. The sitting down on a rock by Makimaru. "HEY!!" Makimaru said pointing to the man in the white robes. "Makimaru calm down, let the man speak. We will find him, kiyomasa gave a smile to makimaru. "Fine." Makimaru said sitting down and crossed his arms in a bit of anger. "Well, how about you answer the first question. What does your lord want with Meru? We can't just hand over someone we may know to just anyone without good reason." Meru said as he glanced at Izaya. "It is simple" kiyomasa said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his sleeve and through to the two men. "look at it, its a message from yoshitsugu."kiyomasa said allow the two boy time to read it. Within the message "It has been many months kiyomasa and now I wish to start to bring out our plans. In doing this I will sent Makimaru with you and your team are to hunt down the following men. Meru Mutsumi the water user, I want you to find a man that has a femine appears but is said to be with Meru almost all the time." Reading the letter, Izaya and Meru looked at Kiyomasa in confusion. "Water user? What does that mean? And why does he want a mere water user for?" "He is speaking of how the boy meru can use his spiritual energy and let it take the form of water. As for what he wants with him, you have to ask makimaru. He is yoshitsugu's son not mine, he sees him more than I do."Kiyomasa said turning his attention to makimaru "Oh? Well then Makimaru was it? Care to answer the question?" Izaya inquire as he stood walking toward the stranger. "Ahhh ok lady, dad wanted to ask that guy who had that water thing. He wanted him to join the mori." Makimaru said looking up at the lady. "Kiyomasa that is a lady right." Makimaru turned his head in a bit of confusion. Maybe he is like brother Takimaru haha." "Hm? Lady?! I blow a hole in your head!" Izaya shouted as he began drawing his zanpakuto. "Kiyomasa!!!" makimaru said running to him as kiyomasa and him jumped back. "Let me ask you something before you release that zanpakuto." Giving off his own spiritual energy, forcing the boy not to finish his chant. Causing him to stop in his tracks. "Now i want to ask you something?" Kiyomasa yelled at the two boys